


接吻的练习方法[藏谦]

by Parashiyama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: CP：藏谦。藏男友力略胜一筹，本质上无差。设定高中，白谦秘密交往，学校搞修学旅行，两个人一个房间，但没有发生未成年人不能做的事。
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 5





	接吻的练习方法[藏谦]

谦也咽了一口唾沫，在浏览器的搜索框里敲出了几个字：接吻的技巧。

他心虚得要命，像背着家人看A片似的。别问他为什么知道背着家人看A片是什么心情，好歹他忍足谦也也是个健全的男子高中生了。所以此刻，只是查询一下接吻的技巧而已，这种类似理论学习的活动，本来应该没什么大不了的才对。但一旦想起这次理论学习的目的，脑中浮现出那张脸庞，还没有进行任何实践他就已经害羞得快要晕过去。

他这次理论学习的实践对象，就是从高中开始和他秘密交往的白石藏之介。由于家里有相似的背景——医学，这两个互相暗恋了三年的男生走进了同一所高中，那是一所培养过很多考上医学部的学生的高中。这周正好是他们高中第一个暑假的修学旅行，全年级的同学都来到大阪周边一处幽静的山林中，住的地方是两人一间的和室。头一天晚上白石就忍不住跑到谦也房间来串门，这一串，直接把换房间的事安排得明明白白。

不过，纯情小情侣就算待在一个房间也做不出什么成年人才会做的事。要知道他们两个，前不久才第一次接吻，在教学楼天台上，两人忸怩了老半天才贴了贴嘴唇。不过对于谦也来说这已经算是一个里程碑，他相信初吻的美好和神圣，看似简单的双唇相贴，却能把两人串联在一起，就像接通的电路，能把彼此的思绪瞬间传送到对方心里。

而且，跟白石接吻特别舒服。他太温柔了，他的吻总是那么从容不迫，没有半点急躁。他好看的脸凑过来的时候还会带过来一阵好闻的气味，是来自于他干爽发丝里的清新的洗发水香气。

反观自己，吻技差成什么样了。这次修学旅行，白石经常拉着谦也故意掉队，找到一棵大树、一块大石头便躲起来卿卿我我。于是谦也边挠头边回想白石在亲自己的时候自己在干什么。

第一次，近距离地看到了白石长长的睫毛，不时地颤动两下，如同停留在眼皮上的蝴蝶，把谦也看得着了迷……完事后，睁眼愣神的谦也被白石笑着骂了一句呆子；

第二次，谦也闭上了眼，感觉到白石在自己唇上轻柔的研磨和啃咬，面对新鲜的操作，谦也大脑一片空白，紧闭嘴唇直到结束，那次白石脸上好像有受伤的表情，但他什么也没说；

第三次，谦也吸取教训，决定自己也动动嘴，结果冷不防被探进的舌头吓得下意识咬了一口，醒悟过来的时候眼前是捂着嘴喊疼的白石……

停！这样下去一定会被白石讨厌的！所以这天晚上我们的谦也，趁着白石去洗澡的时候摸出手机打算恶补一番。

点击按钮，搜索栏下出现了各式各样的指南。图文并茂的，从起源、基本动作到种类及其含义都有详细的介绍，甚至连进行的时间、地点、时长都有讲究。谦也边滑动屏幕边默默点头，区区一个接吻还挺有学问……可是看了半天，还是不知道具体要怎么做，这个时候，谦也看到了视频教学。颤颤巍巍着用手指点开前，先确认了周围没有人，又爬到墙角，把手机抱紧了，才敢将视频点开。

视频是一个剪辑，从各种谦也看过的没看过的电视剧里搜集了好些接吻镜头的特写，一边把嘴部的动作明晃晃地摆在眼前，一边又有一个清朗的男声在讲解要点。抱着学习的态度，谦也似乎真的有一种恍然大悟的感觉：原来两个人嘴唇是可以错位的，还可以交换位置，怪不得别人接吻可以啃那么久……还有，原来舌头探进来是可以吸一吸的，下次千万不要再咬伤白石了……

“谦也，在看什么呢？”

“哇啊啊啊！”被突然回到房间的白石一吓，手机从手里滚到了地上，好在这一摔正好摔锁屏了。

“嗯……这么紧张，做什么亏心事了？”虽然没有直接看到锁屏前屏幕上羞耻的内容，白石对着反应过度的谦也露出了意味深长的笑容。

“不……那个……刚刚在看恐怖小说……”谦也强作镇定，一把捡起手机反扣在茶几上，装出一副责怪的神情转向白石，“正看到恐怖的地方呢，差点被你吓死啊真是的……”

“哦……？”白石不相信似的歪了歪脑袋，没说什么便躺进了自己的叠席里，把惊魂未定的谦也晾在了一边。

“啊，你这就睡啦？”谦也小心翼翼地问了一句。他真的困了？还是生气了？别呀，今晚学到的技巧还想实践一下呢……

“嗯，晚安~”只见白石懒洋洋地挥了挥手，盖上了被子。

“……喂不是吧？”谦也委屈巴巴地爬上旁边的叠席，依依不舍地往白石那儿看，只见白石均匀地呼吸着。

“骗你的。”白石爬了起来，“怎么啦，看恐怖小说怕到睡不着？要我过去你那边吗？”

谦也犹豫着到底是要继续圆刚才那个看恐怖小说的谎，还是实话实说想要和白石“练习”一下。在犹豫的空档，白石已经过来了，和谦也面对面跪坐着。谦也突然意识到，此刻他纠结、蠢动和害羞交织而成的复杂心情可能早已全数写在脸上了，随着白石这一靠近，必定暴露无遗。

别怂！

谦也抓住白石肩膀便凑了上去。

首先尝试吮吸一下吧。脑中回想着视频里看到的动作，进行得很顺利，被叼住嘴唇的人半天没有动静，恐怕是被第一次这么主动的谦也惊呆了：想不到我进步这么快吧。不过，白石也不愧是白石，马上就进入了状态，回吻着谦也，两个人的距离似乎比以往任何一次接吻更近。互相吸了好一会，两个人都开始放松牙关，同时探进了对方口腔深处。不知不觉，脸上已经很烫了，酥麻感快要遍布身体，这是谦也从未体验过的快感。白石好像也很有感觉，原本扶在腰间的手一点一点地钻进了谦也的上衣里。背部的皮肤第一次不隔任何布料接触到了白石的手，泛起一股甜蜜而危险的信号。

“嗯……啊！”不由自主地想往后逃，却没坐稳一下子躺倒在床铺上，跟着倒下的白石顺势变成了压着谦也的姿势，嘴唇依然舍不得离开。舒服，太舒服了，谦也今晚的结局，不是被白石整个吃掉，就是被那股酥麻的感觉淹没全身——反正都一样。突然，下身的某处吸引了全部注意力，原来均匀浸润全身的舒服的感觉一下子减了大半，那一处肿胀坚硬正被上方的人用同样坚硬的东西顶着摩擦。这时，白石松开了嘴，起了少许身，随即又伏到谦也耳边吹了口气。谦也的警觉被彻底唤醒，他看见两人组成的电路已经超负荷运转，温度直逼燃点……

这样下去，会着火的！

“……不行！”谦也使尽力气推开了白石，迫近燃烧临界点的电路被生生截断了。

谦也大口喘着气，眼睛艰难地睁开，看到上方同样喘着气的白石，满脸通红却失神地看着自己。

“对不起……”两人同时吐出了道歉的语句，坐了起来。

“……谦也为什么要道歉呢？”

“我……因为刚才白石很想……吧？”

“也没有啦……”

仿佛刚才激情碰撞以致差点擦枪走火的两个人是别人似的，白石和谦也此刻乖巧地跪坐着，都支支吾吾的，不敢抬头看对方。

“对不起……我……还没学呢……”

“啊？”听见个“学”字，白石疑惑地看向谦也，见他那羞得恨不得钻进地缝里的表情，马上明白过来。“我知道了，你今晚是不是偷偷学了怎么接吻？怪不得啊怪不得，比平时主动多了~”

被嘲笑了的谦也失去了反驳的能力，耷拉着脑袋，沮丧地嘟哝着：“因为我也想让白石感到舒服啊……只是那个，我还没做好心理准备，对不起……”

“傻子，”白石好笑又心疼地，伸出手臂拢住谦也，“那种事要等我们成年才能做哦，所以不要内疚啦。”

听到白石这么一句话，谦也终于放下心来，开心地把头埋在白石怀里蹭了几下。

“好，到时我绝对要比你更快掌握技巧！”

“噢！那我就好好期待一下~”

END


End file.
